Tom MarVolo Riddle
by TheHarryDude
Summary: What happens when the life and lies of Tom Marvolo Riddle are told? What secretes of Hogwarts did Tom Riddle knew? What subject did he master? What adventures did he undergo during his time. Well yes. Here's a fictional work by me in which I take you to experience Hogwarts- The Volemort way. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters and PLEASE REVIEW. i like them :D
1. Chapter 1- In the orphanage

"Yes, please, this way. Please be careful. He is a little mad. We have got him checked by so many doctors, but nobody could tell us what the problem is."  
The matron opened the door for Dumbledore. She went up to Tom and said, "Hey Tom, you've got visitors."  
"Please could you give us some privacy?"  
"Oh sure. I'll come back later."

* * * *  
Dumbledore started, "So Tom, do you know who I am?" He didn't respond. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And you are Tom Riddle. Am I right?" He nodded.  
"I have come here to take you where you belong, Hogwarts. It is a magic school for magical people, wizards, and witches. It is only for the people who have the ability for it. The people who have the ability to do magic! And you are one of them. You are special. You were born for this. And I am just like you, a wizard. Come with me. Come to Hogwarts. Your future lies there."

Tom had no idea what to do. He was confused. A man with a beard and half-moon spectacles had just come and told him that he was a wizard. The man told him that he was meant to be in the wizard school which he called"Hogwarts". Nobody had ever cared for him. He lived in an orphanage. His mother was dead and his father didn't want him. Nobody ever visited him in the orphanage. And now a man with silver hair and a long crooked nose was to come and take him to an unknown school.  
"I am not mad. And I know you're just another psychiatrist", he said.  
"Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school for wizards and witches. You are one of them. Tell me, does strange things happen to you, maybe when you're angry or sad?"  
Silence.  
"I can hurt people deliberately if I want. I can beat them easily. I can shove up a snake onto them. Is that natural?" Tom asked.  
"Yes it is, for the wizard world, for Hogwarts. Hogwarts will teach you how to control this magic. It will teach you to master new magic. You will become a great wizard. Don't you want to know about your powers? We will teach you all."  
"How can I believe you?" he said.  
The cupboard caught fire suddenly but it did not burn. Tom knew this was done by the man. Something inside it was twitching to come outside.

Dumbledore took the box out. There were various things in it, like a watch or a ring. "Stealing is not tolerated in Hogwarts, you must learn that. Now I'm sure you'll think about what I have said and make a decision. Oh, want some Bertie Bott's every flavor bean? And mind you, 'any flavor'." He took one, it tasted like rotten eggs. He was making faces so Dumbledore knew he didn't get a good one.  
"Humph. I once got a cockroach flavored bean, almost choked it out. Goodbye Tom." He went away.  
Tom had decided. He would go to this school. He did not like it in the orphanage. He thought of it as an opportunity. He would go. He would go to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

He had sent his owl before 31st July, telling that he was ready to come.

A few weeks later, he received a letter by an owl, quite unusual for the modern age. It was from Hogwarts. A complete list of things he needed in the first year.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by_Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic

by_Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory

by_Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by_Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by_Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions

by_Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by_Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by_Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. IT WILL CONTAIN TOM RIDDLE REACHING HOGWARTS AND …..WELL…JUST WAIT AND TRY NOT TO KILL ME! xD**


	2. Chapter 2- Reaching Hogwarts

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. HOPE U LIKE IT.  
REVIEW ARE MORE THAN WELCOME.! AND, TRY NOT TO KILL ME AFTER READING. xD**

"Are you sure about this Albus?"  
"Yes, I have met him. I know what it feels like. That boy has something special in him. I felt it in the aura."  
"Well then I am more than eager to meet him."  
"For now let him decide. Coming to Hogwarts will be a big decision for him. He has been alone all his life. This is new for him. You may meet him when time comes Headmaster Dippet"

As Dumbledore had told him, Tom's letter of coming reached him before 31st July. He knew that he would come. It was an opportunity for him to meet people like him. He got up from his chair.

He was going to Gail's cabin, the gamekeeper. He reached the main hall, swung open the doors and was about to close them when-  
"Where might you be going at this time of the night professor?" asked Snape.  
"Not to brew polyjuice potion certainly if that is what you might be thinking. I have no idea who has been stealing flux weed, bicorn horns or knotgrass from your office." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I wasn't blaming it on you Albus. But once I find the one behind it, he or she will earn a nice detention from Me."  
"Good day then Severus." Dumbledore finished and started to walk again. A clever man he was. Completely changed the topic. He walked for a while and then reached Gail's cabin.  
"Hello Gail. I hope you are not asleep."  
The door opened. "Of course not professor. Come-in, come-in." said a big hoarse voice.  
Dumbledore entered.  
"The more I come here, the more I like it in here!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  
"Thank yeh professor. Just me self's small living palace." Gail said joyously.  
"Gail, I don't want you to go to pick up Tom. I will do it me self… err… myself." said Dumbledore.  
"What? It's mah job. You don' want meh ter go there? "Gail asked surprised.  
"As a matter of fact- no. I am saving the explanations for later. I have some work to do. Now bye. Some professors have a suspicious eye on me."

He left the cabin and a surprised Gail and reached his office. After 5 days he went out to pick up Tom. He reached him and told him that it was time. Tom, however, refused. He was still used of being alone. So Dumbledore was left with no other options. He explained him about Diagon Alley, where he would get his robes and all. He also explained him about Platform 9 ¾, where he would catch his train to Hogwarts. After this he left, or so it seemed to Tom. Dumbledore was following him.

Tom reached Diagon Alley as he was told. He then realized, he had no money. Just then a key appeared in his pocket and in front of him was a Bank. He knew what to do. He went inside it and presented the key to the head goblin. He took him to his vault. Tom took most of the money he could which were his parent's inheritance. After taking the money he went to buy his books and robes. Dumbledore was watching him all the time. Tom was walking straight ahead to Ollivander's for a wand. He reached up the shop and entered.  
"Hello young wizard. Looking for a wand? You'll get the best at Ollivander's. Let me look for one that suits you" said Ollivander himself.  
He rummaged through the piles of wand-boxes to look for the right one. He brought an old box and gave it to Tom "Go on, try it."  
Tom gave it a swish.  
Nothing happened.  
"This is quite unusu-"  
CRACK.  
The wand broke in two.  
"What did you do that for!?" asked Ollivander fiercely.  
"I thought it was useless. Now get me another wand." Replied Tom.  
Angrily, Ollivander went back and started searching again. He looked at the boy's face for a while, then went to a corner. He brought out a wooden box from there, covered of dust and cobwebs. He cleaned it and brought it to Tom "Try this then. 13' 1/'2". Yew, phoenix feather core. Handle well." He said in a curt voice.  
Tom took it and swished it, harder. A white aura encircled him. Light radiated from every inch of his body. Suddenly the light seemed as if it was being sucked inside Tom.  
BANG!  
Something exploded, destroying things in its radius. Ollivander was thrown backwards. After the explosion he dusted himself off and got up. Half of his shop was in a wreck. Hopefully his wands were not damaged except a few. He could fix them all-right. He looked up at Tom. He looked surprised himself. Dumbledore had been watching too.  
"Yes. This this the one. It has accepted you, in an awkward way though. But it will serve you till death. Use it well. This is a unique wand. The phoenix from whose feather this wand is made, gave only 2 feather, only 2. One of them is in this." Ollivander told him.  
"Hmm. It fits my hand. Quite nice. Here's the money." Tom then gave him the money and left the shop still unaware of the following Dumbledore.

After walking for a while he noticed a narrow lane. It looked abandoned. He moved towards it. At the end he saw a board on which was written 'KNOCTURN ALLEY'.  
"Dumbledore didn't tell me there was another alley too." Tom thought. He went further and found a shop named 'Borgin and Burke's'. He entered it.

It was full of black magic things. Nothing like here was ever likely to be on a Hogwart's list. Evil looking chandeliers hung down from the ceiling. He liked it and roamed through the shop for a while. He took up a sphere and examined it. Something like black smog was floating in it.

"We do not play with objects here. These are not play-things child." Said a voice from behind.  
"I was just checking. Who are you by the way, the shop-maid?" replied Tom.  
The man got angry "I own this shop and my name is Mr. Borgin. Now let's see, what is that you want to buy?"  
"What part of 'just checking' do you not understand? I am not here to buy anything." Tom said boldly.  
"Well then I forbid you from 'just checking'." The man said in an even angrier tone.  
"I will return someday else. Bye." Tom came out from the shop.

After that he reached the railway station and started looking for platform 9 ¾.

"Where might be you going child, all alone in a city like this?" asked a man.  
"Platform 9 ¾." Tom said.  
The man looked at him in amazement. "I hope the mental hospital finds you soon. Get well soon" saying that he went away. Tom took no notice of him.

Dumbledore had told Tom how to reach the platform. He stood between platform 9 and 10 and went straight inside the wall between them. He was there. He had reached it.  
The train was there. A big red-black steam engine ready to leave any moment. He got up on it, found an empty cabin and sat in it.

The train started. And thus, Tom Riddle's journey began to Hogwarts.

**  
A/N: SO THIS IS THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. HE WILL REACH HOGWARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE xD KEEP WAITING FOR THE THIRD ONE. :D**


	3. Chapter 3- Ghosts of the past

**A/N: AND HERE COMES THE THIRD CHAPTER. I REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU HAVE HAD READ IT SO FAR. REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME. AND MY READERS, ENJOY**

It was the year 1938. The train had started and was moving swiftly. Tom was sitting in the compartment peacefully and gazing out of the window at the beautiful trees when a voice came, 'You're in the wrong compartment. This is for prefects.' Tom looked at him for a moment, then said, 'Find me another one then.' The prefect, named Amos Diggle felt irritated. He lifted up Tom bye his collar and put him out of the cabin. The neighboring students started a chorus of laughter. Tom felt infuriated. Suddenly Amos went flying out of the compartment and hit the door with a 'thud'. He stood up and looked at Tom with hatred. 'You! You are gonna pay for this. Confun-. '  
Just as he was about to say the spell a teacher came hurrying towards the prefect. 'What in the name of Merlin's Beard is going on here? Amos, surely you know you are not allowed to do magic outside school boundaries.'  
'Sorry professor Slughorn, but he evoked me!' Amos said in a defensive way.  
'Limits Amos. It shouldn't be happening again. Now off you go.' Slughorn said. 'Are you okay m' boy?' he asked Tom. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' He replied.  
'You need to get hold of your magic. I suppose you are a first year so I'll let you off this time. But next time, control that magic.' Slughorn said with a smile and went away.

Nothing of much notice happened in the rest of the journey except the continual weird voices coming from the apartment next-door. After about 2 hours they reached Hogwarts. They all got out of the train and heard a voice shouting at the top of his lungs 'First years, first years over here!'  
It was Gail, the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He lined all the First years and took them to a dark shady path which led them to a small fleet of boats. All the students sat in the boats one by one. Tom was among them. Then the boats magically started sailing. It took them to the gate of Hogwarts. Here everyone got off from the boat and Hagrid took them to the gate. Every student was gazing continuously at Hogwarts. The big castles, the towers, everything amazed them. Hagrid led them inside the castle and from thereon he handed the students to Minerva McGonagall.  
'Come along please. No fighting in the line.' She told the students. They reached the main hall and entered. All the other students were sitting there. The students were divided according to their houses and were sitting on their house tables respectively.  
Then McGonagall spoke 'Now, first year students will be sorted into their houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Please come up as I call your name. Charity Bulstrode.' The boy came up and sat on a chair. The sorting hat was put on his head. 'Hufflepuff!' cried the sorting hat. The boy happily went to his house and the sorting continued. Next was Fenrick Jabble, who was put into Gryffindor. Then McGonagall said 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' He went up and sat on the chair. As soon as the hat was placed on him it cried 'Slytherin!' A chorus of happiness took over at the Slytherin table. He went up and sat rather joyously. Dumbledore glanced at him. Tom returned the glance with an evil smile. And this way the sorting continued and at last came to an end.

Then Dumbledore spoke, 'before the feast, I shall like to say a few word: Honeylick, Popsicle, Merritne, Bombiddy. Thank you, the feast shall began!' And with that the food appeared magically in the empty bowls and dishes on the table. The glasses filled themselves up. Everyone really liked the food at Hogwarts. However, Tom ate nothing that eve. After the feast, Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, came running to Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore got up from his place and said, 'Mr. Filch here, would like me to remind you that First years are not allowed to go in Hogsmeade and are also not allowed their own broom sticks. You are not allowed to go in The Forbidden Forest, if you wish a peaceful life. Also, the students are not permitted to roam about the school after 9. It has a very peculiar reason to it. Thanks you.' The house prefects took their house students to their dormitories. The Slytherin hall was down in the dungeons. 'Slithery Snakes.' The prefect said the password standing in front of the door. The doors chimed and opened with a creak. The Slytherin's hall was unique from others. It was round in shape and there were various snake markings on the walls. The fire in the fireplace was burning in somewhat a snake's shape. 'Whoa! This place is snaky!' Exclaimed Tom. 'Don't worry, you'll get used to it.' Said Haily Carrow.' By the way here is the timetable for you.' She handed him a paper on which was written the classes next to their day and time. 'Hmm. Double potions on Monday. Who's the teacher of Potions?' Tom asked. 'That Slughorn.' Haily replied maliciously. 'You may sleep for now. Classes start tomorrow morning.' Saying that she went away. Tom, however, didn't sleep that night. As soon as everybody was slept he crept out of his dorm. He was trying his best to keep hidden. A prefect saw him wandering about and called out to him to stop there. Tom immediately ran away as best as he could from there and reached a corner. He heard voices. He hid behind the wall and listened.  
'…and do you know what you are saying Albus?'  
'Yes, headmaster, why don't you understand! I fear it is true.'  
'So what you are trying to say is…'  
'Is that when Salazar Slytherin died, a part of his soul was left behind. Weak, but alive. It had no body and was like thin air. Now what I believe is that it is in Hogwarts, the place Salazar fancied. It haunts inside the castle and it may enter in any of our bodies to live. Some-what like a horcrux. It can kill the person it enters into, succumb the body and frail it. I think it would be wise if you brought some aurors into the school for it. It is dangerous!'  
'And how do you know all this.'  
'Believe me headmaster, I have seen things you cannot imagine. Good-night'  
'Aah…Very well, I shall see to it. Good-night, or a Bad-night I should say! Indeed.'  
Saying this they started to walk away. But Dumbledore was coming in Tom's direction. He panicked. If he was caught here, he may well get a good detention. Just as Dumbledore was about to face him, he stopped. 'Hmm. Maybe I should go eat some pancakes.' And saying that he turned and went away.  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief. 'Who eats pancakes at 1:00 in the morning?' he thought. But he had heard quite a lot. He wanted to know more about Salazar Slytherin. He made his way back to his dorm and silently lay on his bed. In about five minutes he was fast asleep.

He woke up early that morning. He got fresh, put on his robes and went to the hall for breakfast. His first class was Herbology. He ate breakfast and went to his class. Professor Sprout arrived after a short time. He taught the students about Pultzers. A plant which in which blood flowed in its stem. It was rather unique but gave no amazement to Tom. He obviously hadn't come to Hogwarts to study 'plants' and gave no interest in them. He was rather glad when the class ended. Next was potions. He had difficulty finding it so he got late. When he entered the professor had already started teaching the students.  
'A bit late, aren't we Tom? I don't expect students to be late in their very first class.' Said professor Slughorn.  
'I was lost.' Tom said.  
'All right. Go find a seat for yourself.' Slughorn said.  
Tom went to the extreme back of the class and found an empty seat there.  
'So, as I was saying, who would tell me the ingredients to the Healing potion? Did anyone read the book?' Slughorn asked. A hand shot straight up in the air. Slughorn ignored it. 'Tom, can you?'  
'No sir.' He said.  
'Ok, that's not a problem. I'll tell you. For the Healing potion, you need is a Dragon weed, Cinchona leaves crushed in a red eye toad's saliva, water, and, if possible, a phoenix feather. If found, it will greatly enhance the potion but it is very rare so just don't think of it for now. Heat it and stir it right 10 minutes then 5 minutes backwards. Your ingredients are laid out on the table for you. Go on, make that potion for me. Refer to your book.' Slughorn said.  
Tom looked in his book. It seemed easy. He picked up his cauldron and poured water in it. Just when he picked up Dragon weed his hand burned a little from the inside. He threw it away immediately and ran away from the class. His hand wasn't burning now but he didn't notice that and went straight to the nearest bathroom. It was a prefect's bathroom so only prefects came there and at present it was empty. He opened the taps but no water came out.

Suddenly everything went cold. There was an uneasy feeling in the air, Tom could feel it. A chill ran down his spine. A drop came out of the tap and froze just there, hanging from there. He looked back. There was no one. He looked up. There was no one. He looked right and left. There was no one. He looked in the mirror and saw a body flash behind him in the mirror. He again looked back. There was someone standing. Not exactly a person but more like a spirit or a ghost. Tom felt really frightened. He took out his wand and pointed it at the ghost. The ghost waved his arm and his wand went flying from his hand. Tom backed off. He had no idea what he had gotten himself to.  
'Hello, Tom.' Said the ghost.  
Tom didn't reply.  
'You're Tom Marvolo Riddle, aren't you?' said the ghost.  
'Ye…Yes.' Tom replied this time.  
'You're a slytherin. And also you are a half-blood. That is some shame. Or a lot, I should say.' The ghost said calmly.  
'What are you and what do you want?' Tom asked hesitantly.  
'My name is Salazar Slytherin, and you ask what do I want?' the ghost said.  
Tom gulped.  
'I want you, Riddle.' Saying this the ghost flew upwards. Tom looked at him in horror and stopped himself from screaming. The ghost dived downwards, straight into Tom. Tom lifted up from the floor. His eyes opened. They were green and his whole body was radiating a green light everywhere. Tom was in extreme pain. He couldn't stop himself, and screamed. He screamed so hard that the whole castle could have heard it. But no one came. He was there alone. Salazar Slytherin' ghost in his body, waiting to destroy Tom. And he was just flying in the air, unable to do anything waiting to die.

**A/N: AND WITH THIS THE CHAPTER COMES TO AN END. SORT OF A CLIFF-HANGER I SUPPOSE. PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON. KEEP WAITING. :D**


End file.
